Rules? On Christmas?
by SoulLyfe87
Summary: Joanne takes Maureen to her parents house for the first time on Christmas. Of course not before giving her some guidelines to follow.


Joanne Jefferson knocked on the bathroom door impatiently, waiting for her currently new girlfriend, Maureen Johnson, to come out of the bathroom. She sighed heavily, "Maureen, come on. We should already be at least halfway to my parent's house already. They're expecting us at eight or was...," she said as she glanced at her watch.

"Poooookie," the diva whined from the other side of the door, "I have to make sure that I look good enough to meet your parents. I have to make a good first impression. Plus, it's a Christmas party," she stated.

"Maureen, we're just going to my parents. You don't have to worry too much about it. I'm sure they're going to love you as long as you just be yourself," Joanne replied. As long as they looked pass the fact Maureen was bisexual, wears revealing clothes, occasionally obscene, very open about her sexuality, had no job, and was dating Joanne.

"Just give me oneeee minute," Maureen said and Joanne sighed heavily waiting for Maureen to come out. Surprisingly, one minute after the bathroom door opened and Joanne's jaw dropped while her eyes widened as she looked Maureen over.

"You can not wear that to my parent's house," Joanne stated as she looked over Maureen's attire. Tight red leather jeans that looked as if they were painted on, a red beater which had ripped ends that showed off Maureen's toned stomach, and matching black boots, but of course Maureen had to top it off with her blood red lipstick.

"Oh, Pookie, I know. Don't worry. I plan to wear my white leather jacket so I look more Christmasy," Maureen said with a smile as she headed into the living room. She grabbed her jacket, slipping it on.

"No, Maureen! Don't you have some more... non-tight and non-revealing clothes?" Joanne questioned as she glanced over Maureen again. Yeah, Maureen's eccentric personality was what attracted her in the first place and she happened to enjoy some of the clothes Maureen wore, but today was just not the day for it even if she was dressed in Christmas colors.

"Okay, wait, first you told me to be myself and now you're telling me to change?" Maureen asked as she stared at Joanne. "Joanne, baby, we're running out of time and I know you don't want to be late," she said as she walked over to Joanne with a smile as she wrapped her arms around her neck. "So, just let me wear this because if I go change it's going to take me just as long to get ready all over again," she said as she pressed a kiss to Joanne's lips.

Joanne bit her lip as she thought about it for a moment and knew that Maureen was right, plus she didn't want to be any later than they were, "Fine! Let's go! Just... don't take off your jacket or anything," she said before quickly zipping up Maureen's jacket and leading her out the door before she could protest about it.

* * *

"Okay, there are some rules that we're going to have to go over right now before we make it to my parent's place," Joanne said as she turned to face Maureen in the back of the cab, looking over at her with a serious expression.

Maureen looked over at Joanne, "Are you serious?" she questioned before chuckling at the serious expression on Joanne's face. "I thought we were "just going to your parents" and to "be yourself"," she mocked.

"I know what I said, but maybe... just maybe we should set some ground rules before we get there," Joanne said as she gave Maureen a pleading look, hoping she would just go along with it. "Please?" she said not wanting for their visit to her parents to turn out disastrous.

Maureen rolled her eyes, "Fine. Whatever," she replied and crossed her arms as she looked over at Joanne, waiting to hear what the rules were.

"Okay, first off, no asking me to have sex in my parent's house," Joanne said in a serious tone. "Two, don't touch me in an inappropriate way in front of my parents. Three, don't disrespect my parents, especially my mother because I know she can come off a bit harsh. Four, don't mention the fact that you think I work too much because my parents own the firm. Five, don't remove any artical of clothing. Six, don't talk about our sex life. Seven, don't mention Mark. Eight, Don't mention you lived in a loft full of guys. Nine, don't mention the fact that you enjoy drinking to it's fullest. Ten, just don't act the way you do around our friends. This a completely different environment," Joanne said and soon breathed while staring at Maureen to make sure that she understood everything she just said.

Maureen was still in the same position as she was with no sign of facial expression present. In her head though she ran through everything that she said and of course being the diva that she was, she was going to find a way to break every single one of Joanne's rules so she said "Okay."

"Okay?" Joanne said with furrowed brows since she though that Maureen would end up protesting about it. She wasn't expecting for her to be so calm about it which scared her a little bit. "You're fine with everything that I just told you?" she said checking just to be sure.

A laugh came from Maureen's lips, "Pookie, don't worry about a single thing. I won't break your precious rules," she said as she smiled innocently and placed a small kiss on Joanne's lips before pulling back with a grin on her face since there was no way she was going to let Joanne ruin her Christmas with a bunch of nonsense rules.

* * *

Soon enough the duo were out front of the Jefferson's household and Joanne glanced up at the decorations that were outside. It wasn't too overdone, nor it was it underdone as well. It just looked... perfect... of course. No one would expect nothing less from them.

Joanne took a hold of Maureen's hand and lead her up the driveway towards the entrance. "I thought we were going to your parents house?" Maureen questioned curiously as she looked around.

"This is my parent's house," Joanne replied before seeing the surprised look on Maureen's face. "It looks like a fucking museum. Hell, more like a castle or some shit. I'd get lost in here, but I bet there's plenty of places to..." Maureen said before getting cut off.

"Rule number one, don't ask me to have sex in my parent's house," Joanne said firmly as they soon reached the doors. She knocked on the door and looked to Maureen, "Smile and be cordial," she said as she put a smile on her face and Maureen shook her head. Soon enough the doors were opened with the flow of Christmas songs emerging out of them and Maureen did what Joanne said.

"Joanne!" exclaimed Mrs. Jefferson with a smile before looking over to Maureen as she took in her attire, letting her smile fade. "Is she the cab driver or something?" Mrs. Jefferson asked as Maureen's smile faded away as well really wondering is she was going to have to try to not disrespect this woman.

Joanne gave Maureen's hand a gentle squeeze since she was sure that she was offended by her mother's comment, "No, Mom, did is Maureen. My girlfriend. The one that I told you and Dad about," she stated.

"Oh," Mrs. Jefferson replied simply. "Well, then... come in," she said slowly as she looked Maureen over again and moved from the door to go back to all the guest that were inside of the house.

Maureen glanced over to Joanne with an annoyed expression, "Cab driver?" she repeated, "You didn't tell me your mother is a bitch." Joanne sighed, "Not now, Maureen. Rule number three," she replied as she lead her into the household, shutting the door behind them. "You're lucky I didn't say it in front of her face," Maureen muttered.

They both walked further inside of the household to see more people inside whom Maureen assumed was some of them were probably Joanne's family and some turned their heads to look at the person Joanne was with, some looking a little in disgust at the outfit that Maureen was wearing since they didn't exactly think it was appropriate.

Soon enough formal introductions were made and Maureen finally got a chance to meet Joanne's father who seemed to take a liking to Maureen's unqiueness.

"Well, anyone who's able to capture the heart of my daughter is okay in my books," Mr. Jefferson said with a smile. "Do I see marriage in the future?" he questioned with a small laugh.

"If only Joanne could stay home more often," Maureen said with a smirk as Joanne nudged her in her side. "Rule number four," Joanne muttered. Maureen just shrugged, "I didn't say that you worked too much," Maureen muttered back to Joanne while Mr. Jefferson looked between the two of them with uncertainty.

Mrs. Jefferson came up next to her husband at the sound of the conversation, "I don't think they really need to be thinking about that. Joanne's first priority needs to be work. Do you even work, Maureen?" Mrs. Jefferson asked.

"Uh, no! I don't," Maureen replied. "I'm a performance artist," she said proudly.

Mrs. Jefferson nodded slowly, "So, you make no money. How exactly were you able to support yourself before you moved in with my daughter?" she questioned. "Did you have some other girlfriend?"

Maureen jaw tightened a bit as she stared at her, "I had a boyfriend actually," she said and looked to Joanne. There went rule number. "His name was Mark, but of course we're still friends with one another," she said as she looked back to Mrs. Jefferson. "He wasn't as good in bed though. Maybe I should have tried the other guys that were in the house," she said with a smirk which caused Mrs. Jefferson's eyes along with Joanne's to widen while Mr. Jefferson stepped off to tend to some guest.

"Um, excuse us Mom," Joanne said before dragging Maureen off to a secluded area of the room, looking at her with somewhat of a pissed off expression ready to come out on her face, "Did you forget rule number eight and six?" she questioned.

"What? Who cares that I lived with guys? I'm not a whore or anything and I didn't talk about our sex life? I didn't even mention that we had sex together, even though you are pretty much a better fuck than Mark," Maureen said with a grin as she moved up closer on Joanne before one of Joanne's relatives walked by with a cough.

Joanne sighed heavily in annoyance, "Don't mention it at all to them. That's not something anyone in here needs to know," she said before feeling Maureen's arms move around her waist before going straight to her ass, giving it a squeeze. Joanne jumped from the feeling, "Rule number two," she groaned.

Maureen smirked as she pressed herself close up against Joanne while a few people watched them closely She leaned forward next to Joanne's ear and nipped at it, "You said not in front of your parents. There's not in the room," she whispered before licking Joanne's neck lightly which cause Joanne's knees to go weak momentarily.

Joanne got enough strength back to push Maureen off of her, "Not now," she said firmly even though pretty much every part of her body was aching for Maureen's touch now. Maureen held her hands up and complied, "Fine," she said and smiled since she knew she would have Joanne sooner or later since she wasn't going to give up that easily.

She soon found the drinks that were lined up in sort of like a buffet along one wall of the living room which held a big variety of things adorned with Christmas styled decorations. She soon picked up one of the glasses of wine, taking a sip of it, "I may not mention that I enjoy drinking to it's fullest, but I can surely act on it. Cheers to rule number nine," she whispered to herself a she continued to drink as she watched Mrs. Jefferson lead Joanne around, introducing her to people and to keep her away from Maureen.

Maureen was soon on her fifth glass of wine and surely starting to feel the effects of it as she realized a very handsome guy was standing next to her to the point that she couldn't help not to look him over, catching his attention. The guy smiled over at Maureen as he looked her back over, "Hello," he said.

"Mmm, hello to you as well," Maureen said as she began to get into flirt mode, moving closer to the guy, "So, what's your name?" she asked curiously.

"I'm Anthony Jefferson," he replied with a smile. "Ah, another Jefferson. Good looks surely run in your family," Maureen said with a grin as Joanne's eyes soon diverted their way towards Maureen as if she had some sort of 'Maureen Flirting Raydar'.

Joanne shook her head and she excused herself from the people that her mother had just introduced her to before heading over to Maureen, "Um, Maureen, baby, what are you doing?" she asked in a firm tone as she stared at her.

Maureen just laughed, "I'm just talking, Pookie," she as she wrapped an arm around Joanne's neck, pressing a kiss to Joanne's lips.

Joanne could smell the wine of Maureen's breath and she took the glass from her hand, observing it before looking to Maureen, "How many of these did you drink?" she questioned.

"You know... I find of lost count after I the third glass," Maureen stated and she shrugged, "But you should have one. They're fucking good. Collins would love it as well as Mimi," she stated with a grin as she nodded. "And Anythony is so cute," she cooed as she pinched his cheek. "Mmm, there's another set I'd wouldn't mind pinching either," she added.

Joanne sighed and she set Maureen's empty glass onto the table before soon leading Maureen out of the room and down one of the hallways, away from the party, pulling her into one of the guest rooms. "Rule number 10..." she said before getting cut off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know," Maureen muttered as she rolled her eyes. "I'm just trying to have a little fun, Pookie. This party sucks big time and not even in a good way," she said with a pout on her lips as she looked at Joanne with puppy dog eyes, "Make it better."

Joanne looked to Maureen and sighed softly, "And just how exactly do you expect for me to do that?" she questioned as she soon watched the expression on Maureen's face turn into a grin.

Maureen kissed Joanne's lips and lead her back to the bed without breaking the kiss until they soon fell down onto it with her on top of Joanne. Joanne got the idea about just exactly what Maureen wanted and broke the kiss to speak, "I thought rule number one was not to ask for any sex?" she questioned.

"You didn't hear me say a word now did you, but that's exactly what I plan to get. Plus, it's Christmas and this is a great gift," Maureen said before crashing her lips to Joanne once again before feeling Joanne pull off her shirt.

"I guess there's go rule number five too," Joanne stated. "Actually, I didn't break that one either since you removed it for me," Maureen replied with a grin.

Joanne just shrugged, "So much for rules," she said.


End file.
